Drekot
Though their imposing size and grim fascination with morbidity may suggest otherwise, the draconic drekir are more than simply frightening. They are generally considered to be the most creative race of Forigo, and produce much of the planet's entertainment and art. Additionally, in partnership with the scientifically minded tetrax, drekir have helped create many innovative technologies. For example, Bjorg Bjollokdottir, a famous drekot, was the primary creative mind behind the idea for the original medicus and their blueprints. Etymology and Other Names tba Biology and Anatomy Towering over even the helzumim, the mighty drekir are deceptively nimble for their size. They have long, lean bodies with arms that reach down to their knees and talon-like claws on each finger. Though not articulate enough to wield weapons, their prehensile tails, which tend to be lengthier even than their bodies, are good for gripping the cliffsides of their homeland and keeping them balanced. Drekot facial features are a mix of feline and draconic in nature. Their eyes and ears in particular are dragon-esque, the former with slitted pupils and the latter almost akin to bat wings in nature. Their saber-toothed front canines are akin to those of the ancient smilodon. A line of spikes, beginning at their forehead, continue all the way down to near their tail tip. Drekot fur is thicker than it appears, made to trap heat and keep them warm in the frozen wastes of Frimor. Generally, a drekot has the same colors and patterns as a common house cat. It is unusual to find a drekir whose fur strays from this rule, though their spikes can be of any color. Drekir mature slowly. Though they are not fully grown physically until around age 31, they may be emotionally and mentally mature before then. Generally, a drekot will live to be around 100 years old. Sociology and Culture Whether they acknowledge it or not, nearly all drekir find themselves thoroughly and inexplicably drawn to the darker side of things. Their attraction to danger and the macabre has shaped their culture in a number of ways, many of which are not particularly well-received by the other races of Forigo. Much of their entertainment, architecture, and even their religion is influenced heavily by things commonly thought to be grotesque. Skeletons, monsters, and blood are only a few of the many reoccuring themes found in the various facets of their society. However, this in no way makes them monsters themselves. Drekir do not condone crime or bloodbath simply because they are fascinated by it. Though all races tend to crave the freedom, mobility, and honor that comes with wings, more than any other race, the drekir have a desire to be in high places. Because of this, they often build their cities on the highest cliffs of Frimor, in often precarious and spindly design. There has been more than one tragic accident with their architecture, and some of the other races blame their apetite for the macabre for their poor design choices. Drekir are strictly carnivores, and do not eat plants. Though they were once proud hunters and the most feared predators in the frozen tundra, they have since taken to raising their own livestock. This gives them more time for other, more creative pursuits. The drekir are perhaps the most artistic race, believing strongly in self-expression and creative freedom. Though their art is often thought to be universally gruesome and bloody, this is a stereotype perpetuated by the other races. In fact, many drekir explore subject matter that is not dark in nature for their art. Naming Conventions Drekir names tend to have consistent sounds among families. For example, if one family member is named Rodrek, all their siblings and same-gendered children will have similar sounds to begin their names, such as Rokr, Rodmarr, and Roarr. Drekir do not have traditional surnames. Instead, they go by "son/daughter of (same gendered parent's name)" in their native language, skoro. For example, if a female drekot named Asmod had a mother named Asgil, Asmod's full name would be Asmod Asgildottir. If a male drekot named Rokr had a father named Rodrek, Rokr's full name would be Rokr Rodrekson. Examples of female drekot names: Asmod Asgildottir, Grima Grimhildrdottir, Ragna Ragnavordottir Examples of male drekot names: Rokr Rodrekson, Sigborr Sigvaldison, Ulfarr Ulfiedson Notable Drekir *Bjorg Bjollokdottir Racial Traits (3.5e) All drekir are Large, incurring the penalties and benefits thereof. A drekot may choose either +2 cha -2 wis or +2 dex -2 str on top of their stating statistics. 1 (misc) Thanks to their Prehensile Tail, all drekir gain +2 to Balance and Climb. Once per day as a standard action, a drekot may let out a Banshee Scream. All creatures within 30ft must make a DC 10+level Will save to avoid becoming Frightened. Enemies who succeed this save become Shaken instead. Allies who fail this save become Shaken instead of Frightened. 4 (unique) Category:Worldbuilding